braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League International
History Born out of response to an impending invasion of Earth by the armies of Apokolips, a new incarnation of Justice League International was founded by Batman. Along with Batman, other members of the previous League were brought in: Aquaman, Booster Gold, Fire, and Martian Manhunter. While the likes of Blue Beetle, Ice, and Guy Gardner proved themselves worthy of the invitation. However, Aquaman was apprehensive after how the previous League ended. Martian Manhunter was designated the team's strategist but he also took to bringing the Watchtower back online and fully operational. The new League's first mission was a near failure when they were almost immediately captured and then defeated by Darkseid. Only the Question's last minute intervention saved them. Nonetheless, despite being an unconventional team, it has the potential to be something special. After Batman was turned into a vampire by Dala, he was unable to suppress the dark hunger within. He called an emergency meeting, perhaps in hope the League would stop him, at the Watchtower. All except Green Lantern responded to the call. Despite some concern for Batman, the team played along and were all turned into vampire minions except for Martian Manhunter. Etrigan later teleported into the Watchtower and helped Manhunter restore everyone back to normal by changing the base's orbit and drifting it towards the Sun. Batman recovered in the medical bay. Once the Batman Revenge Squad began assassinating Batmen of various time periods, Batman of the 21st century was erased from the space-time continuum. While Rip Hunter transported Aquaman, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire, Guy Gardner, and Ice across time, Martian Manhunter remained on the Watchtower to monitor datastreams for Batman's resurgence. However, after the three-pronged mission was completed, Batman was still missing. Upon tracing the energy signature of one of the assassins to the far future, the JLI discovered Equinox was still alive in the form of a dozen fragments. The team was captured by the Batman Revenge Squad but four Batmen teamed up and saved the day. When an initial battle with Major Force failed to capture the villain, the entire Justice League International was mobilized. While at a power plant, half the team was neutralized. The rest were also neutralized by Major Force at the National Mall. The powerless Captain Atom was the only member left. He took his jet and flew it straight into Major Force. The overload in power gave Captain Atom his powers back and he defeated Force. The JLI was restored to normal. After that mission, the JLI added Captain Marvel and Rocket Red to the roster. Batman then came up with the idea of hosting a mixer and inviting the Justice Society of America. Things did not go well until they noticed a distress call from Batman. They invaded Ra's al Ghul's secret headquarters and saved the planet yet again. Members *Batman, The leader and founder as well as a former member of the old JLA. *Aquaman, The apparent second in command member of the old JLA. Aquaman initially questions the forming of the new league noting the harsh circumstances the last on had disbanded on. *Martian Manhunter, The Team tactician and member of the old JLA. *Guy Gardner, new member *Fire, new member. *Ice, new member. *Booster Gold, new member. *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes), new member. *Rip Hunter, part-time member. *Captain Marvel, new member. *Question, a temporary undercover agent. *Captain Atom, new member *Rocket Red, new member Cameos *Superman *Wonder Woman *Plastic Man *Robin *Kid Flash *Green Arrow Appearances *''Darkseid Descending!'' *''Shadow of the Bat!'' *''Time Out for Vengeance!'' *''Powerless!'' *''Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!'' *''Mitefall!'' Trivia *This team follows the same lineup of the original JLI comic comedy series from the comics except for continuity reasons the new Blue Beetle was used, Mr. Miracle was absent and Aquaman was added to the team. *According to James Tucker, if Batman: The Brave and the Bold does get revived after cancellation, the revived animated series will be a JLI spin-off show. http://worldsfinestonline.com/WF/bravebold/guides/reviews/58timeout/ References Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teams